


Insomnia

by satsuki19



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, midnight drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki19/pseuds/satsuki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Rin is plagued by many many many thoughts and ends up suffering from Insomnia, and this time, not even Makoto could help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made this cuz I couldn't sleep.

It's 03.14 in the morning and Rin found himself wide awake.

 

He had his training regime in the morning and he couldn't afford losing any more sleep; it's been a week since his bouts of insomnia had started and he has no idea on how to cure it. Makoto had of course offered to help in many ways, starting from warm cups of milk to counting sheep and even attempts at massages (bless his kind soul). Nothing helped. Then one night Makoto remembered that orgasms helps get rid of headaches and also relaxes the body enough to enter a state of sleep. Rin agreed with a playful chuckle, of course, and the method worked.

 

That was about a week ago.

 

Now here the red head was, lying on his back in the dark, staring at the ceiling with nothing (everything) on his mind. His boyfriend had passed out almost immediately after their round of love making; Rin understood it had been a hard day at work today and had even suggested on skipping their routine just this one night. But Makoto, being the saint he is, of course refused and insisted that it was his duty as a good boyfriend.

 

Rin didn't have the heart to tell him that the method had stopped working since a good three days ago.

 

\---

 

It's 04.28 and Rin stealthily removed himself from the bed he shared with his boyfriend to make way for the bathroom. He usually got ready for his jogs starting at 5, but he hadn't gotten a single shut eye last night and you can only lie in your bed doing nothing for so long. A half an hour headstart shouldn't hurt.

 

It's been two and a half months and the insomnia's getting worse. Rin felt the exhaustion due to lack of sleep slowly get to him but there wasn't much he could do. He tried sleeping pills, and they lasted only for a couple of days. He tried exhausting himself, but it was more of an energy nap than actual sleep. Makoto didn't know and Rin didn't tell him; all he knew was that the sex method worked and that Rin's paling due to a bit of over-exertion and nothing more.

 

He felt guilty about lying, really, but Makoto had enough on his plate with the kids he had to coach. Rin's case was a dead end anyway; insomnia'll wear off by itself, no?

 

Changing into his jogging clothes, Rin gazed at Makoto's back turned towards him on the back before exiting the bedroom. He strapped on his shoes at the genkan and put his earbuds in. He is not going to let insomnia get in the way of his routine.

 

\---

 

Makoto didn't know what to say when he received a phonecall from the local hospital saying that Rin had fainted in the park during his morning jog somewhere between 7.00 and 7.30 am. He hadn't even bothered to finish his breakfast or change into anything warmer. He grabbed his jacket, keys, phone and wallet and dashed to his car only wearing his shirt and track pants beneath the jacket.

 

He found Rin in the ER; the doctor stating that he's suffering from slight malnutrition and extreme exhaustion. Makoto failed to understand; what could possibly have caused this? What had he missed? Rin was eating normally and had gotten enough sleep; he had made sure of that. So how?

 

"His body's exhausted. It passed it limit and caused Matsuoka-san here to collapse. Has he been getting enough sleep?"

 

_Yes_ , he wanted to say, _yes he is getting enough sleep I've made sure_ , but Makoto stayed quiet as he pondered it over. Did he really make sure? He had always drifted off first lately what with his hectic days, and he just assumed Rin drifted off with him. He came home late at night often, so there was no way he could keep track of Rin's diet. Rin had been getting paler a bit but the other did say that it was nothing..

 

Oh no. How could he have been so oblivious? Rin was keeping secrets and Makoto didn't even notice! What kind of a boyfriend was he? Biting his lip, Makoto walked over to where Rin was lying, an IV in his arm, and ran a hand through the soft red strands.

 

"Rin..."

**Author's Note:**

> As tagged, this is a drabble, but.. it seems promising enough as a story.  
> I might add a second chapter, maybe.


End file.
